Dreams
by LazyIceWater
Summary: Dreams, they bring to life certain fantasies, but they can also make those fantasies a horror. When Gemma starts to experience them about Kartik, she can not shake the feelings she is starting to feel. My view as to their coming together. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Our hands are everywhere at once. His full weight is on top of my body yearning to be touching skin instead of clothing. He is kissing butterfly kisses down my neck as I try to remember how to breathe. I push my hands under his shirt trying to find skin, but I cannot feel enough. He sucks at my pulse point causing me to arch into him, causing him growl.

I untangle my arms free from under his shirt and slide them down to take the blasted material off of him. My fingers feel like ice compared to his scorching body. I scratch my nails down his back and feel him arch into me. He somehow gets my corset loosened and sits up to straddle my hips. I groan from the lack of contact and reach up to bring him back to me. He smirks and just runs his fingers under my back and into the inside of my corset. The feel of his warm fingers against my back causes me to lean forward. His hands are not just resting against my skin anymore, but they are bringing my body up to his.

_"Why do you vex me so?" _I whisper to him as he pulls his hands away, causing me to fall back towards the bed.

_"I do not..." _he leaves the statement open_._

And that is it.

I am awake on my bed, panting, with an aching between my legs. These dreams, nightmares almost, seem to get worse the longer I do not see Kartik. It has been exactly 3 weeks since he left with Ithal, a gypsy, to the village. It is a 20 day journey, but… I just miss him; even though it is wrong of me to. I know it is only one day past the average days of travel, but I can not help but worry.

Whenever I look out the window and see the gypsy wokers I cannot help but think of him. Whenever I see the horses he tended for I cannot help but think of him. And, whenever I lay down in my bed I cannot help but think of him. He seems to be everywhere at once, yet no where to be seen. It is rather nerve-wrecking, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. To top off the worries, there are these nightmarish dreams I have of him every night.

At first the dreams were just far away glances and the occasional hand graze. Then the dreams brought our lips together, gently and lovingly, though that did not last long. The next set of dreams brought our bodies together pushing against each other, trying to grasp skin. This dream... this dream was the first one I was enabled to touch skin, as was he. As well, it was the first dream we ever used our voices, yet you would not be able to tell they were _our _voices. They were so raspy and breathy, nothing like our normal selves.

Though, I have not seen him in so long, maybe his voice _has_ changed. I sigh as I sit up in my bed, thinking of how much I long for Kartik. For his touch, yes, but also for his company. He does keep me well entertained, as I hope I do for him. Just being in his presence causes me to get goose bumps and put off my act as a higher lady in society. I am ashamed when others in society see me acting as myself, for I know I have disgraced Grandmother's family name. But I do not care for society when I am with Kartik, I do not care for anything other than him and myself.

Again, it is rather nerve-wrecking to think an Indian Order guardian/horse tender has such a hold on me. When I first saw him in the market, while I was with my mother, he stood out like a good sore thumb. I know, I know, that just does not make sense. But the first time I saw him I knew he was someone, and I knew he was gorgeous. Then when he tackled me in the chapel, and all the other times, I just kept falling harder and harder for him. He is not only amazingly easy on the eyes, but he is smart, intelligent, and loyal. I know I can tell him anything and he will not judge, at least not anymore, and I know he will tell me what he really thinks of the situation.

Being the ridiculously emotional girl that I am, I grew a bond with Kartik, and therefore went to look for him. Sometimes I let him know I was there, and other times I just looked from afar.

But right now… this moment I am breathing right now, I need to forget about him and do something else…the kitchens. It is common knowledge that a woman eats when she is stressed or upset. I happen to be both.

Trying to let my feelings for Kartik go, I get up to go to the kitchens. It has to be at least 3 in the morning, so I know no one is walking around. Ms. Nightwing and Brigid have long gone to bed, so there is no one out there to worry about.

Walking past Ann, I stop and stoop down to bring her blanket up to cover her. I pull it just to her chin when I notice her arm hanging off the side. I gently grab her arm and as I'm about to put it under the covers I notice fresh marks. Sighing I wave my hand over and use the magic left in me to heal her. I dearly wish she would stop that nasty habit, but I know her life is hard. Thinking about her life, or what she has told me, causes me to feel guilty and ashamed, because I know my life it not as hard as hers. We do both have difficult lives, but in separate ways.

On my way to the kitchens I feel someone is following me. I dare not turn around because if it was a teacher they would have stopped me. I try to slow my breathing as I continue my walk. I just pass the knight statue outside Ms. Nightwing's quarters when I hear a noise. No longer _feeling_ someone behind me, I _know_ someone is following me, my body trembles as I push myself towards Brigid quarters instead. Knowing it is just around the next two corners I speed my walk a little, not noticeably, but enough to get a little ahead of my chaser. Though, my brief moment of safety stays brief, for I am thrown to the ground by my chaser.

"Ahh," my scream is cut short due to the hand resting over my mouth. I breathe in through my nose and smell the scent of Cinnamon and firewood. Gasping against the hand I then bite it.

My capturer releases his hold on me and rolls off. I flip around and jump up before he moves anywhere. The sight before me brings me back to my knees.

"Oh, Kartik!" I whisper excitedly. "What are you doing sneaking around in here?" He is still looking at his hand. That is when I realize I have bruised his hand, and possibly his ego.

"It is nothing." he tries to assure me, but I do not believe him. "I've been bitten worse." I know he is referring to the many times being bitten by a horse, or the several times I've bitten him.

Slipping a small grin, I stand up and offer him my hand. He grasps it and I can feel the roughness from when he worked with the horses. Though, as he stands his hand drops from mine and he looks me over. I can not help but reach out to him and embrace him in a hug. He stiffens, but only for a second, before he returns my hug.

Letting go he smiles and asks, "Why are you walking around these hallways at night? You do know it is dangerous, do you not?" The happiness I had felt before turned into cold ice.

"What ever does that mean?" I scowl. "You know very well that I can handle myself. I just protected myself against you, _did I not?_" I throw his words back in his face. I do not have the effect I wanted to. Instead of scowling back at me he smiled, a true genuine smile. If not for the situation I would have swooned at the sight.

"I only meant you walked right past Ms. Nightwing's office. I do not think it was wise." My eyes soften after I hear this.

"Oh." It is short and simple, but it shows my defeat. I chew on my bottom lip trying to think of something else to say.

"Well, I was headed for the kitchen… if you would like to join me?" Before I could stop myself the question came out. My eyes widening slightly, and I cannot help but blush when I see him smile at me.

"Maybe next time I pay a visit." My heart falls to my stomach. I do not realize I had been hoping he _would_ come with me. Our meeting was so short.

"Oh." Once again that is all I can produce for a few seconds. "Well, why exactly did you make your presence known?" The question came out sharp and harsh, and I wish I could take it back.

Kartik visibly winced. "I went to your room to leave you a note, but you were not in your bed sleeping. So, I walked out your door and heard you trying to creep out the hall. I thought you were headed for the kitchens at first, but then you turned the opposite direction, towards Brigid. That was when I knew, you knew I was following you."

Laughing I said, "So you jump on me, and push me to the ground?" I cannot help but laugh even harder when he lets a couple low chuckles escape. I was right earlier, thinking his voice might have changed. It has gotten huskier and deeper. I take a small step back and look him over.

For the first time I see he has grown a few more inches and his shoulders have become broader. His hair has also reached his shoulders and seems curlier. He is not the boy I met two years ago; he is becoming a man now. If I thought he was beautiful before, he is ten times that.

"Anyways," he starts, "I have to get going. I need to settle myself in the camp again." _Ah, _I think_, the gypsies camp._ Feeling disappointed he would not spend a little more time with me, I take another step back.

"Well then." I say, leaving my statement open. "I guess I shall be going then." Kartik nods his head and takes a step back himself.

"Yes, and please stay safe." he adds smirking slightly.

Half glaring I turn my full body away from him and walk towards the kitchens. I take about 5 steps before he is behind me again. Feeling him grab my arm, my stomach feels as though it is in my throat.

"Wait," he says, "I have something for you." Laughing, he pulls out a red bandanna from his back pocket. He rips it in half and says, "Here. I'll tie this to the vine outside your window, if I ever need to talk with you. And you can tie yours if you need to talk with me." He hands me my half and I place against my heart.

"Thank you. I'm sure in time I'll have much to tell you." His head cocks to the side slightly trying to decipher what I mean. He says nothing though as he turns and walks away.

"Good night Ms. Doyle." he says and he walks away. I cannot help but try and decipher what I mean. Do I mean I will finally tell him how much and how long I have felt for him. Or do I mean I will tell him about the mess the Realms has become since he has been away?

As I forget my own thinking I look up to see Kartik is gone and out of sight. Sighing, I whisper, "Good night...Kartik."

I make my way to the kitchens to only find I am no longer hungry for food. I walk back to my room and smile as I feel the cloth he gave me rub against my hand.

That night my dreams were peaceful. Though, most believe peace is only as illusion to hide what really is to come…

**A/N-**_Hey again, thanks for rereading or reading my story. I've posted it before, but I've rewritten some parts, and I think it is much better. I guess I'll tell by the reviews. hint hint. haha. Thanks. Oh. And I'm am writing a second chapter, which is when they admit their feelings. Awwww, how adorable. haha._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ !#$%^&* Oh my goodness. I have not looked at my page in so long, I forgot I had ever published this story. Well, here is the second chapter. I know the story is titled "Dreams", & there are no dreams in this story, but this was more of an introductory for the next & FINAL chapter. Haha. A three-shot... is there such a thing? Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

I am not sure if it was my happier demeanor or my lack of troublesome quarrels with the girls at school, but Mrs. Nightwing calls me into her office.

"Come in." She is sitting behind her desk with her hands neatly clasped in front of her. I've seen a setting like this before; a lioness crouching into position before methodically and perfectly attaching herself to her prey. She sinks her daggers called teeth into the soft fur and thick skin of the unknowing victim. But I will not be the unaware victim, I will be the one who gets away before her pounce.

"Hello, Mrs. Nightwing. I was told to come see you?" I ask a question, hoping to show her I do not trust what I hear from inside these walls. She smiles wickedly at me, aware of my game.

"Yes, I have noticed your change in study habits." _Ah,_ I think, _here we go_. "You have been focusing rather intensely on your studies, and I would like to commend you on that." She pauses and looks me square in the eye before continuing, "I know your home life has been a little difficult lately, so I am happy to see you are not letting that hold you down. Ever since you returned from your winter break you have been much more... _kind._" She thought the word over and let it roll off her tongue. "As well, I have yet to see a frown on your face." She is still holding my gaze, her lips twitching at the sides. I will not back down.

"Yes, you are correct. My _private_ life has not been the easiest of lives lately, but that would _never_ hold me back. I received a letter from home two days after my return to here, and my brother was explaining how my father's progress has increased more so after I left." I look at her, waiting for her to comment on my father's condition. It is no secret here nor there that he has fallen to the bottle, but that does not mean I will let others talk about his condition when they know nothing of it. "If that is all..." I wait a few more seconds for her to intercede.

When she does not say anything I stand and politely excuse myself. I turn to her once I reach the door and wish her a good evening. As my hand grips the door handle I hear her quietly chuckle to her self.

"How silly of me. I completely forgot." With that I turn around to see her holding up a piece of red cloth; _Kartik's _ piece of cloth. I do not let the emotions I wish to show, show. Instead I knit my eyebrows together and start to form a question.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Night-"

"I have been meaning to ask if you know what this is?" She holds the material away from her, as though it has a disease. From across the room I can smell the scent of burnt wood and berries from the forest. I am tempted to sigh in bliss, but I refrain from doing so in front of her. "Do you have any idea as to how _this_ came to be tied to the vines out side of your window?" She raises her own eyebrows and her mouth goes from a slight smile to thin, straight lips.

I slowly shake my head and say, "I'm sorry Mrs. Nightwing but I've never seen that cloth. I do not think I even own that type of material or pattern."

"What about-" She starts, but I know where she is going.

"No," I say, "I do not believe Ann owns that type of material or pattern. I would have been sure to see her wear it or shuffle it around in her suitcase." She sizes me up but then I notice her shoulders relax and eyes soften.

_She believe me_, I think. _I can not believe she believes me_. I never betray my shock of happiness though. I keep my face looking slightly confused and wondering.

"Well, if you see anyone with this," she holds up the material, "please tell them to come find me and discuss the matter." I nod my head, thank her, and head out the door.

I am reaching the door to my room when I notice it is ajar. Ann would never leave it open, and neither would Felicity; they both know it is too risky because someone can snoop in our conversations. Once again, I find myself tip toeing to my room, minimizing the noise I make with my light touch. I am craning my neck around the corner of my doorway to see Kartik scrambling out of my window.

"Kartik!" I say. I do not shout it, but I do not whisper either.

He freezes and slowly brings his head back up past my window sill, so I see from his nose up. Even from here I can see his dimples as he smiles. He does not climb back in, but tilts his head towards my dresser, where I now see a neatly folded piece of paper.

When I turn back around he is already gone, and when I rush to the window he has already disappeared into the night. Sighing, I walk to the dresser and clutch the note into the palm of my hand. I do not know what is keeping me from opening the letter, but I lay in my bed with it still clutched against my palm.

When I feel Ann come in the room I shift slightly so I am facing her bed, smiling at her. She looks at me, still clothed in my school clothes, my hair still in its tight bun, and smiles. I never knew what it was like to have a best friend until I met Ann. We may disagree at times, or fight over space in our room, but at the end of the day she knows me inside and out, as I know her.

"And may I ask as to why you are in such a splendid mood?" She walks over to my bed and crouches down before me. I may have well asked her the same question. I have never seen her like this before. Her smile glows from the inside out. I can see the light surrounding her heart, and it is on fire.

"Well, if you must know, I talked to Mrs. Nightwing." Her balance falters as she looks at me confused.

"When you say you talked to Mrs. Nightwing, you mean... What _do_ you mean?" She stands back up, the fire surrounding her heart slowly going out to only an orange ember.

"Oh Ann," I say, sitting up and stretching out my back and arms. I get up and walk so I am side by side with her. "It was nothing bad. Please do not fret. She just asked about my new demeanor. Nothing about the realms or the Rakshana." I smile warmly and comfortingly at her.

She pivots so we are face to face and lets out a breath of air, "I'm sorry. I do not know why I became upset. It's just... that woman unnerves me." She bites her lip and shakes her head.

I place my hand on her shoulder and remind her that Mrs. Nightwing knows nothing compared to our knowledge... nothing compared to my knowledge.

Later, as I lie in bed, I am reminded of my note. Unconsciously, I never let go of it; and now as I stretch open my hand, my poor cramping muscles, the note seems to weigh heavier than earlier. I sit up in bed and walk towards my window, hoping to catch a glint of light from the moon.

My hand is still numb when I unfold the note and read it.

"_Dear Gemma," _I can not help the fluttering of my heart and stomach as I reread his use of my first name. "_I noticed you took off the bandana, but never came to meet me. I hope all is well, between you and Mrs. Nightwing, and between us." _Again with that fluttering.

_"It was not severely important, but more along the lines of a pleasant meeting. I will be at the river tonight around midnight. If you are able, please come and meet me. Again, I hope all is well._

_Your Guardian, _

_Kartik"_

As I look at to the moon, I know it is nearing midnight. If I leave now I will meet him there at the strike. Mrs. Nightwing probably does suspect something is going on with me and The Order, but she will not investigate tonight.

I slip on an over-coat, my loafers, and a scarf. I creep past Ann's bed again, making as little noise as possible, and sit on the window sill. I almost gasp when I see a figure waiting below, my first thought being I had been wrong about Mrs. Nightwing. Then I notice the width of the shoulders, the length of the hair, and the muscles in the back. I can not help the sigh this time, as I climb down the vine.

When I reach the bottom I can feel my heart in my throat and the butterflies swarming my stomach.

"Hello." I say shyly, suddenly afraid to move too fast. His beauty never ceases to amaze me.

"Hello to you, Gemma." _Oh dear Lord, _when he says my name I feel the clouds moving so Heaven can swallow me up. He smiles again, and starts to walk towards the river, waiting for me to follow.

It only takes me a second before I follow his path. It took me a split second to take in the beauty of his backside. I may be in school to learn to be a young, and proper lady. But like I said, I'm in the process of _learning_.

* * *

**A/N:**_ How was it? Be brutally honest with me. I can handle it. This, **honestly, ** was more of a filler than anything. Like I said above, this is an introductory to the last & FINAL chapter to my story. **R&R. **Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

I keep sneaking looks of Kartik out of my peripheral vision, and I'm sure I've caught him doing the same once or twice. We've been walking along the river bank not saying anything. I feel every nerve in my body on fire, and my body is heating up with anticipation. Yes, we have walked leisurely around the rive bank, but this _feels_ different. The moon is out, the sexual tension is noticeable, and our bodies are mere centimeters apart.

"Would you like to sit?"

I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath until I answer in a breathless, "Yes." I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment, sure he would laugh at me. But as I look towards him, he is looking at me with a smile that would surely melt the sun. I try to smile back, but I can barely breathe.

He finds a spot by the water that is dry enough so my clothing would not ruin. I sit with my toes just touching the water's edge, as he sits next to me doing the same. Feeling the close proximity we are in, my body shivers on it's own, and I feel Kartik looks at me.

"Are you cold? We could-"

"Oh, no." I answer hurriedly, not wanting our evening to end sooner than it should. "I just remembered my last meeting with Mrs. Nightwing. It was horrid." I feel as if someone should slap my head. Why would I bring up Mrs. Nightwing, when I have Kartik all to myself? Again, my cheeks flare with embarrassment.

"If she gives you more trouble than normal you should tell me. I'll take care of her for you." I look into his eyes, and see a ferocity that was not there a second ago.

"Oh." My answer comes out small, almost like a sigh. "Thank you." He nods his head & begins to take his over-coat off. I look away, trying to still the flashes of my dreams, or fantasies. Feeling my lower half tingle with want, I shiver again.

"Gemma, you're cold. Please, take my coat." As I slip my arms into the holes the smell of him overwhelms me and I have to force myself not to moan. The warmth of the jacket does stop my shivering, but now I'm shaking with want. I'm not shaking noticeably, but I can feel myself. I see my toes grip into the sand, and wish there was a different reason for my reaction. I look at Kartik again.

"I'm sorry for not coming before. Mrs. Nightwing found the material and confiscated it. She called me into her office and attempted to catch me in a lie." I don't know what has overcome me, but I am on the verge of tears. I look out towards the ocean and continue speaking , but now in a whisper. "How can I do it? How can I save those who need me, when I can not help myself? Is it healthy to deny myself and give to those around me?" I look back at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Goodness." I whisper. "I probably sound like a spoiled brat." I shake my head, but continue. "I just don't know how- I don't know how to help others when I'm drowning on my own. It's become-"

"Gemma." He interrupts me and gently turns my head so I am facing him. "You're stronger than anyone I know. You do not sound like a spoiled child. You sound like a young woman who has been thrown into a world she does not know enough about." He wipes away the few tears that betrayed me and ran down my face. As he tucked my red hair behind me ear he said, "I know how you feel. You do not know which way is up, which way is down. You do not know if you are to turn left next, or if you are to keep going straight. I know this, because that is how you make me feel." Both his hands come up and cup my face.

"Meeting you has been a blessing in disguise. At first I thought I would gain nothing from being your guardian. I knew nothing of you or your family, other than what my brother told me about your mother. Seeing you, when you argued with your mother in the market, I thought I was in over my head." His hands begin to caress my cheeks, causing me to lean closer towards him. "And I was right." His hands tighten when he feels my start to pull away. "I was right, because when I realized I loved you, I also realized I knew nothing of you. I never knew if I was going to say the right things, or if I was going to say the wrong things."

My breathing picks up after he said he loved me. As I lean closer to him, our lips are only centimeters apart, our breath begins to mingle with each other.

His eyes flutter towards my lips as he begins to say, "I know you do not know your next move, but I am here to say I am with you whichever way you choose." And with that he captures my lips with raw emotion. An emotion I have never experienced, one that leaves me breathless, yet supplies me with oxygen. One that makes my head spin, yet makes my vision more clear than it's ever been.

Pulling away, he continue to nips at my lips as I breathe out my love for him. The feeling of his lips on mine brings back the heat I felt before. The heat that set my lower half on fire, with an ache that I'd never felt before.

"Kartik." I say, making him pause so he can look up and into my eyes. "Make love to me." He moans into my neck, and then gently, yet firmly, pushes me onto the sand.

We are about to make both of our dreams a reality.

**_A/N-OMG! I am soooo sorry for taking so long. I know you don't wanna hear my excuses/reasons, so I'm not going to say them. But this is the last chapter of the series. A three-shot, that is now complete. :D R&R. Please, please, please let me know what you think._**


End file.
